


Dark

by JustAnotherMadOne



Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Grief, M/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Another Discord Drabble!Ryan's captured by another crew, who wants a trade from the Fakes.But they didn't specify what condition Ryan would be in if they did make the deal.





	Dark

Hell broke loose with Ryan's capture at the hands of another Crew.

Even by the Fakes' standards, the circumstances were terrifying. The newest crew - Void Unit - were ridiculously prepared for anything that the the crew threw at them and had no problem in forcing Geoff to call for a retreat…

But not before tranquillising the Vagabond and shoving him into the boot of a car, driving off to God knows where.

Of course, Jeremy had been in the greatest panic, since he was not only Ryan's partner, but he was deeply in love with the Georgian mercenary, a feeling that was equally reciprocated. The Lad had spent days working on finding clues to finding his love, neglecting his own health during his endeavour.

It was after he collapsed from exhaustion on day four that he had been confined to his room, Geoff refusing to let him work himself to death again.

A package came for the Crew the next day.

From Void Unit.

There was a smartphone inside - obviously a burner - and there was a note alongside it.   
'If you have received this package, please view the video file labelled 'FAHC_01' - we will explain the situation. -Void Unit Commander, 'NULL''

Gavin plugged the phone into his laptop and pulled up the video... which immediately made the Crew's blood freeze.

It was Ryan.

The Crew could only watch on in horror as Ryan was tied to a chair, all the while kicking and screaming, demanding that he be told where he was and what was going on.

Two masked soldiers forced him down into the chair, while a third came forth with a length of thick chain. Ryan's struggling did not cease as he was bound tightly. It took a solid punch to his jaw to make him quiet down.

'FAKE AH CREW. I HOPE THIS MESSAGE FINDS YOU WELL' a distorted voice drones from somewhere else in the room. Ryan was looking in every direction, as if trying to find the source as well. 'AS YOU CAN SEE, WE ARE IN POSSESSION OF YOUR PRECIOUS VAGABOND. WE ARE CERTAIN THAT YOU WISH TO HAVE HIM BACK.'

'HOWEVER, WE WILL NOT HAND OVER THE VAGABOND SO SIMPLY. WE ASK FOR A SIMPLE FAVOUR. WE SIMPLY REQUEST 50 MILLION DOLLARS AND, HAVING HEARD OF ONE OF YOUR RECENT EXPLOITS, WE ALSO WISH FOR THE DATA FILES YOU ACQUIRED FROM PLATINUM SYSTEMS.'

'YOU HAVE THREE DAYS TO COMPLY. GO TO PALETO BAY AT 6AM, UNARMED. WE WILL TRADE. WE HOPE YOU AGREE. OTHERWISE, THE VAGABOND WILL PAY FOR YOUR COWARDICE.'

The Crew went into an uproar as the video ended.

No one was surprised that Jeremy had wanted to agree to the terms and make the trade, even if Geoff and Jack tried to talk to him to think first.

Nothing swayed Jeremy's decision.

And when the day came, the crew was horrified to find that Jeremy had run off in the middle of the night, cash and info in tow. No doubt he was going to the deal alone.

They were surprised at how fast they drove to Paleto Bay, finding Jeremy perched on a rock with a black duffel bag next to him. He turned to look at them. There was barely any light in his eyes.

"I know you're going to get mad at me, but can you wait until later?" He murmured. "I want Ryan to be safe. I'm sorry... but I want him back and, to be frank, he's more important to me than anything else."

They didn't have the heart to tear him away.

And so they waited. Together.

And, at 6am sharp, three black vans drove up the five men. Void Unit.

A single person stepped out of the main van; a pale woman with shocking silver hair and wearing all black. "Thank you for co-operating. Now, may I have the package as promised?" She asked.

Jeremy stood with bag in hand, and marched towards the woman with his head held high. Glaring at her eyes, he threw the bag down at her feet. "...Give him back"

The woman bent down elegantly, picking up the back and seeming satisfied by its weight. She dug into her coat pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper. She tossed it at Jeremy's feet. "We never said about giving the Vagabond back in person. However, that is where you will find him."

Before anyone could protest, the woman had gotten back into the van and drove off, the other two following suit.

Jeremy looked down at the paper: Under Calafia Bridge.

The crew raced to their location and as the their adrenaline rose, so did the nausea in their bellies... worried of what they would find.

As soon as they stopped, Jeremy had leaped towards the area... only for his blood to freeze.   
There was nothing in sight.

Except for what looked to be recently disturbed dirt.

He didn't think as he ran forward. He dropped to his knees. He dug his hands into the dirt and clawed it away.

The Crew moved to help him, Gavin already scratching away at more dirt and Michael ripping away rocks.

Before long, Jeremy's hands caught something.

A body bag.

His heart raced. His lungs burned. his blood froze.

But still, he dug at the dirt and managed to pull half off of the bag out of the ground.

He unzipped the bag…

And his world crashed down around him.

Ryan was brought back to the penthouse that day and the morning after, the Crew gave him a proper burial.

It turned out that Void Unit had been torturing Ryan for information, but someone accidentally killed him the day before the deal.

Jeremy had shut down completely, barricading himself in Ryan's room.

The following week, Gavin and Michael entered the penthouse, covered in blood and dirt, faces bright with excitement. Turned out the two had tracked down Void Unit's headquarters and blew the places to pieces. They had their revenge.

But Jeremy didn't care.

He just wanted Ryan back.


End file.
